


A Different Beginning.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Gallavich week.</p><p>Mickey meets Mandy's boyfriend and best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Beginning.

Mickey likes dick. He's always liked dick. The only one in his family that knows is his Little sister Mandy. Not even his best friend Lip knew. When he was 16, his dad went into his room to find some pot. What he did find however was a big black dildo. This did not amuse Terry Milkovich. When he saw Mickey, he gave him a choice. Either get out the house and never return or die. After half an hour, Mickey had packed and gone. He kept in contact with Mandy and moved to his mother's sister's house on the north side. His aunt had always loved him more than any of his siblings. She just hated the fact that her big sister moved to the south side and pursued Terry.

Mandy and Mickey always met up. When he was 18, she told him that she moved in with her boyfriend's and his best friend's family. Mickey wanted to meet the man that was meant to be keeping his 17 year old sister safe and happy. When that day came, it changed his life.

He was meant to be meeting Mandy and her boyfriend in the regular Starbucks they went to but they were late. After waiting for 15 minutes. Mandy entered the cafe while holding a man's hand with another man trailing behind. One was his childhood best friends and the other one just looked like sex. Mandy ran over and hugged Mickey while the other two men sat down. Mickey was the first one to speak.

"You never said your boyfriend was Lip Gallagher." Mickey sounded fond of her choice of people to date. Lip then butted in.

"Oh my god what's it been 2 years or some shit?" Mickey laughed and nodded. Then he turned to the incredibly hot ginger guy.

"I'm guessing your Mandy's best friend?"

"Yeah I'm Ian, I've heard allot about ya." Ian held his hand out and Mickey shook it. As soon as he touched Ian, it was like electricity was bolting through his body.

"I swear you were like some skinny ass short head."

"Yeah now he works out like crazy though" Mandy stated.

All four of them were talking while drinking their coffee. Mickey couldn't take his eye off of Ian. Mickey thought that this ginger god was the most beautiful thing he laid eyes on as faggy as it sounds.

"So Mickey, why did ya like disappear then? And why didn't ya tell me you were leaving?" Lip asked.

"Urm after I came back to my house after playing COD with you, my dad said if I didn't leave he'd kill me." Mickey explained it so naturally.

"Holy shit Mickey why?" Lip asked.

"Well he went through my shit and apparently he don't like fags..." Lips mouth gaped open.

"Oh my God your gay? You were like the straightest guy I knew and you gave me girl advice which worked." Mickey laughed at Lips reaction and in the corner of his eye he saw Ian smile. After half an hour, Mickey announced he needed the toilet. When he was pissing in the urinal, he was joined by the redhead. He couldn't help but look at the redhead's junk and boy was it big.

"Ya always check guys junk out while taking a piss?" Ian asked. Mickey went bright red but felt the need to defend himself.

"I weren't checking out your junk, just coz I like it doesn't mean I peek at every one I possibly can!" Ian pushed Mickey against the wall and put each hand on the wall leaving Mickey in between.

"Hold ya horses there, who said I was complaining?" Ian smiled again and put his lips on Mickey's. That was only the beggining.


End file.
